The Same Old Tricks
by Interstate 405
Summary: Natsuki had for the fifth time that week, fell in to her trap. ShizNat fic.


**AN**: **So, I made another ShizNat fic/drabble (Don't hit me please :o) and I just thought I'd like to thank all my past reviewers. Without you guy's I probably would have _zero_ confidence in my lack of skills.**

**

* * *

**

All was quiet in the apartment, the noises of an early Saturday morning resounding quietly outside, as the early rays of sunlight pierced through the windows. Almost abruptly, the moment of silence was crushed when the shrill ring of a cheap digital clock cut through the air.

Groggily letting out a hiss of irritation, Natsuki Kuga slowly raised her head from the rumpled sheets and began to blindly grope for the cheap alarm clock. Grasping it, she immediately flung it across the room, inwardly pleased at the sound of cheap plastic crashing against the wall.

Taking a moment to gather her bearings, she slowly cracked her eyes opened. Greeted with the harsh rays of sunlight, she let out a brief grunt of aggravation and threw her legs out of bed. Slowly trying to brush away the traces of sleep, she blinked in surprise at the feel of an arm gently tugging impatiently at a lock of her blue hair.

"Didn't I tell you last night to turn that off?"

The thick Kyoto accent vibrated around the room, as an odd mixture of amusement and a pinch of knowing irritation seeped through her voice.

Grinning slightly, Natsuki turned her head and was greeted with the sight of tousled brown hair graciously spread over the sheets, and the small smile that blossomed on Shizuru's face. Noticing her lack of sleepwear, Natsuki let out a feral grin and retorted,

"That's funny; if I remember correctly, I don't think you were in quite the state the finish that sentence…"

Pointedly raising an eyebrow, Natsuki's green eyes traced playfully over the fading red hickeys adorning Shizuru's collarbone, proving her point. Amused by the sudden change of atmosphere, Shizuru traced the marks with slim fingers and smiled wider as burgundy eyes glinted, in a certain sort of mischievousness.

"Oh, I don't think Natsuki is in the best place to be talking about aggressiveness."

Tilting her head slightly, brown locks of hair danced as she removed her hand from her collarbone and pointed towards the battered pieces and remains of the broken alarm clock. Toning her voice to one of light banter, she stared quietly at the scattered pieces of plastic, clicking her tongue she muttered,

"And this has been the fifth one this week."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru and spared a glance at the broken alarm clock, before mechanically turning her head and folding her arms. Frowning in a childish manner, she pouted and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

Shizuru, predicting this reaction, grinned and jostled Natsuki's messy head of hair before she pulled her down and whispered,

"If what you think I'm implying, implies for you to go out and buy a new alarm clock and promising me you _won't_ throw this one against the wall, then yes. Yes, that's exactly what I'm implying."

Noting the flare of defiance in Natsuki's clear green eyes and the protests ready to spill out, Shizuru swiftly pulled the younger girl back on the bed and sealed their lips in a smoldering kiss. Parting their lips, Shizuru cracked open her eyes and placidly asked the breathless girl below her,

"So, I assume you'll go out and get a new alarm clock this afternoon Natsuki?"

Blinking dumbly, Natsuki's eyes lazily fluttered open, struggling to respond to her question with a nod. Shizuru laughed fondly and kissed Natsuki's forehead.

"That's my cute little Natsuki-chan."

And with that said and done, Shizuru waltzed out of bed and began to prepare for her Saturday School Council meeting this morning. Natsuki lay sprawled on the bed with a dazed smile and continued to doze slightly, and it was not until Shizuru's gentle laugh and her quick farewell, did she realize her demise. Furiously blinking out of her stupor, Natsuki straightened immediately and swore loudly upon realizing just exactly what Shizuru had tricked her in to.

Somewhere of in to the distance, Natsuki knew a certain brown haired President was walking to school with that damned _smile_, knowing and enjoying the fact that Natsuki had just agreed to go out and buy a new alarm clock, for the _fifth_ time this week.

* * *

**AN**: **I couldn't help myself. I always kind of wondered how mornings at the ShizNat pad would be, and playful Shizuru was much too fun to pass up XD. Reviews are welcome and always very helpful! **


End file.
